Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data interface apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for interfacing data at high speed.
According to low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interfaces that have been used in display devices, a clock signal and data are independent from each other and data is restored using the clock signal. Although compensation of skew between clock signal and data is important, a special protocol or standard about this has not yet been proposed. Therefore, it is necessary to minimize skew between clock signal and data in a physical layer of a cable, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a chip. However, there is a limit to minimizing the skew only with such exertion in the physical layer, and therefore, a max data rate of a conventionally used LVDS interface is typically 700 Mbps or less per channel.
With the increase of resolution in digital television (DTV), it is unavoidable to increase the number of channels when the conventional LVDS interface is used, which leads to an increase in cost and a decrease in quality.